Birthday
by PinkAngel17
Summary: It's Garcia's birhtday. Horrible summery I know. Oneshot M/G


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

This just popped into my head. Hope you like it!!

* * *

Garcia loved to make her team laugh. She loved each and every one of them, so anytime she was able to make their job just a bit easier by making them smile or laugh she was happy. That's why every year on her birthday she tried exceptionally hard to make them laugh. She would flirt more, tell more jokes, twist words around more than usual, and that sort of thing. She was pretty sure they didn't notice, since she always tried to make them smile or laugh. But this year was different.

The difference wasn't that they were away on a case because that happened all the time. The difference was the case. She'd seen some pretty bad ones, even on her birthday, but this one was horrible. It was a serial rapist and murder who went after children. The pictures and videos were gruesome.

Even though she felt like throwing up, she kept up her cheery composer the best she could. Of course she couldn't quiet do the extra like she usually did on her birthday, but she was able to act like she did any other day. She had become increasingly good at hiding her real emotions, though sometimes they slipped through.

Luckily the case ended the day after her birthday and her team was home safe and sound within a couple of hours.

'Next year I'll just try even harder' she thought to herself as she started on her report.

Once their jet had landed the team drove back to the BAU to work on the piles of paper work on their desks. About an hour into it Morgan looked up and noticed Reid was leaning back in his chair with a far away look in his eyes and playing with a pin.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked thankful for the distraction.

At his question Emily looked up too, but Reid remained in his own world. Morgan and Emily looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Reid!" Morgan said a bit louder.

Reid looked up a bit startled and turned toward them. "What?" he asked confused

"You were just off in your own world there Reid." Morgan said with a slight laugh. "Care to share?" he asked with a smirk

"I was just thinking." He said as he went back to staring at random objects

"Well, that was obvious." Emily said "But about what?"

"Garcia." Reid answered simply

Emily and Morgan looked at each other again with raised eyebrows.

"Um…ok." Emily said "Why are you thinking about Garcia?"

"You guys haven't noticed?" Reid asked surprised as he turned toward them.

"Noticed what, Reid?" Morgan asked starting to get worried

"Yesterday, she was acting different."

"What are you talking about Reid? She acted like she always does." Morgan said with a confused look

"I know that's what got my attention." Reid said starting to stare off again

"Reid, I'm going to ask you again, what the hell are you talking about?" Morgan asked

"Well it made me realize that every year, on the same day, Garcia acts even more…well more. She tells more jokes and stuff like that. And yesterday was that day, but she acted like it was any other day." Reid said and looked over at the others before continuing "I mean I understand why she might act different, since the case involved kids being killed. What I was trying to figure out was why she is more…excited every year on the same day." He said as he went back to twirling the pin

"You know Reid, now that I think about it, I think you're right." Emily said as she too started to think back

"Was yesterday like a foreign holiday or something?" Morgan asked as he too tried to figure it out.

"Not that I know of." Reid said

"Aren't all of you supposed to be doing paper work?" Hotch asked looking at a file as he and JJ walked over to them

"We were just thinking about Garcia." Emily said

At that Hotch looked up and saw Reid looking as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Um… I'm not sure I want to know, but why are you thinking about Garcia?" JJ asked confused

"Reid, explain it to them." Morgan said

So Reid told Hotch and JJ exactly what he told the others.

"Wow, I never really thought about it." JJ stated

So JJ and Hotch sat down and they began to run through reasons why Garcia would go to even more lengths than normal to make them happy.

"Ok, what kind of thing happens every year?" Morgan asked out loud as he leaned forward

"Um… holidays, anniversaries, birthdays…" JJ began

"Genius over here already knocked off holiday." Morgan said tilting his head toward Reid

"Does any one know when her birthday is" Emily asked

"That's it!" Reid said excitedly as he sat up in his chair "I can't believe I almost forgot. I saw Garcia's driver's license once and it had her birth date on it. Yesterday was Garcia's birthday!" He said smiling

"But then why would she try to make us happy?" Emily wondered

"Because, she's Garcia." Morgan said

"She likes to make us laugh." Hotch stated

"Good point." Emily said

"So what are we doing just sitting around? We have work to do." JJ said with a mischievous smile as she stood up.

"You know, I think it is time for lunch." Hotch said looking at his watch as he and the others stood up and smiled.

The rest of Garcia's day had gone by like it always did when they didn't have a case. She had left her office for a few minutes to get some coffee and noticed that the team wasn't in the bull pin and she didn't see JJ in her office. She didn't really think anything of it, so she had gone back to her office to do some more reports. She spent the rest of the day in her office and didn't see anyone. She did find it a bit odd that Morgan didn't come by or even call her like he did whenever they didn't have a case, but she figured he was just busy with all that neglected paper work.

Garcia looked up at the clock on her computer and noticed that it was over an hour past when she was supposed to get off work, so she finished up what she was doing and shut down her babies. When she walked by the bull pin she saw that the team must have already gone home for the day, so she heading down to her car. She decided to just go home and get some rest and maybe order Chinese or something.

So Garcia drove home and made her way up to her apartment. When she got to the door she pulled out her keys and unlocked it. She opened the door and without looking up she stepped inside then turned and locked the door behind her. When she turned around she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my God!" she said as she reflexively took a step back

Morgan, Reid, JJ, Emily, and Hotch were all standing in front of her smiling and in Morgan's case smirking and laughing.

"Happy birthday baby girl!" Morgan said still slightly laughing

"What?" Garcia asked still shocked as Morgan walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was then that she noticed they all had pink and gold party hats on, there were pink and gold streamers, confetti, and balloons all over the place, and her coffee table had a gold table clothe on it and there were presents stacked on top.

"It's your birthday Pen." Emily said happily

"No it's not."

"Well, not today, but it was yesterday." Reid said smiling

"We're just going to pretend it's today." Morgan said smiling at her

"Ahh… that's so sweet! But how'd you know it was my birthday?" Garcia asked smiling

"Reid figured it out." Hotch said

"Well thank you." She said still smiling

"For what? You always throw us parties." Reid stated simple

Before Garcia could say anything else there was a beeping noise from the kitchen.

"Oh…diner's done." Emily said as she went to the kitchen

"You cooked too?" Garcia asked surprised

"Sure did, Princess. Now come on, let me escort to your throne." Morgan said and he bowed and held out his arm.

Garcia laughed and took her his arm.

"Whatever you say my sweet prince." She said as Morgan led her over to the couch right in front of the presents. When she saw the sofa she had to laugh. It was covered in a large gold blanket with pink borders and on one end was a purple velvet cushion and a tiara.

"Your throne my goddess." Morgan said as he once again bowed and picked up the tiara so Garcia could sit down. Once she was sitting he used both hands and lightly placed the tiara on her head before sitting down next to her.

"Hey, how come you get to sit on my throne?" Garcia said with a raised eyebrow

"Because, I'm your prince." He said with a smile before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Just then the others came in carrying pink and gold plates and cups. JJ handed Garcia her plate and Reid gave Morgan his as they all sat down and began eating.

They laughed and talked all through diner and when they were done Reid and JJ took the dishes to the kitchen.

"So, baby girl, presents first or cake?" Morgan asked as he put his arm around her

Garcia acted like she was thinking for a second before replying. "Presents!" she said with a smile

"How'd I know you were going to say?" Morgan said with a laugh

"Ooh, Garcia, open mine first." JJ said as she handed her a present.

So Garcia opened all the presents and thanked her friends until there was only one left. It was from Morgan. So she reached for the small box but before she could open it he put his hand on hers to stop her.

"Oh no you don't Penelope. That one you have to wait for." Morgan said with a smile as he took the gift

Garcia crossed her arms and pouted but Morgan just laughed.

"You can try that all you want, gorgeous, it's not going to work." He said and leaned over to kiss her cheek

"I think it's cake time then." JJ said. Her and Reid then got up and headed for the kitchen

"Ok, Garcia close your eyes." Emily said with a smile

"Oh come on…"

"Garcia, close your eyes." Hotch said trying to sound boss like but his slight smile gave him away

"Fine." She said and closed her eyes as Morgan put his hand over them "Hey!"

A second later she heard them start to sing happy birthday and Morgan moved his hand. Reid was coming toward them holding a giant pink and gold cake that had a computer on top and sitting on a throne in front of it was a blond Wonder Woman.

Garcia laughed as Reid placed the cake on the coffee table.

"We thought that might sum it up pretty good." JJ said smiling at her friend

"You see, you're Wonder Woman, and there's your magic computers and that's your throne and…"

"Ok Reid, I think she got that without you explaining it." Morgan said laughing

"I love it!" Garcia said "Thank you!"

"Our pleasure sweetness." Morgan said "Now blow out the candles so we can eat."

Garcia laughed and blew out the candles. Hotch then handed her a knife and once the cake was cut they dug in.

It was long after midnight when the team slowly made their way out after cleaning up, since they absolutely refused to let her do it even though she said she was perfectly capable.

Garcia hugged JJ and Reid and thanked them before closing the door. Now Morgan was the only one left. Garcia turned around and saw him on the couch.

"Don't you want to go home hot stuff?" she asked

"What, you want to get rid of if already?" he asked with a smirk "Come on over goddess I still have my present to give you."

So Garcia walked over and sat on her 'throne' next to him. She turned toward him as he pulled out her gift and handed it to her.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was looking serous, but what really got her was the amount of love she saw on his face. She looked down and carefully began to open the present.

Once the paper was off she found a small box. She opened it and inside was a gold necklace with an angel pendant that had a diamond in her hand.

"Oh Derek, it's beautiful." She said as she picked it up

"Open it Penelope." He said

She turned it slightly and saw that it could indeed be opened. So she did. Inside there was an engraving that said 'My Angel'.

"My father gave it to my mother on their wedding day. She gave it to me a few years ago." He said looking at the angel

Garcia felt tears start to form. "Oh, sweetie, I can't take this. You need to keep it." She said and tried to hand it to him. He looked into her eyes and the love she saw their left her speechless. He took the necklace, undid the clasp, and put it around her neck before fastening it. He then leaned in before she knew what was happening and kissed her lightly on the lips.

When he pulled away he put his hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear and caress her cheek.

"Penelope, when my mother gave that to me she told me to give to the woman I love. I never thought I'd be giving it to anyone until I meet you. Look on the back, I put an engraving just for you." He said

Garcia lifted the pendant up enough so she could see it and turned it over. As she read it more tears began to fall. It said 'To the love of my life, from Derek'

"No one's ever been able to get to my heart like you have baby girl. I love you more than anything and if you'll have me, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Garcia couldn't hold it back anymore, she cried.

"Please Penelope just let me take you on a date. I'll show how much I love you. What do you say, you want to give me a chance?" he asked practically begging

"Yes!" Garcia said as she continued to cry still holding the pendant.

Morgan leaned over wrapped her in his arms. At that moment he was the happiest he'd ever been. "I love you Penelope." He said in her ear

"I love you too Derek, more than know." Garcia said as the tears began to ease away.

Morgan pulled back slightly and kissed her. Garcia felt him wanting entrance into her mouth and when she parted her lips he groaned. A few seconds later they pulled apart out of breath.

Morgan ran his hand through her hair before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning against the back of the sofa. They stayed on the couch all night and cuddled.

It was the best birthday either of them had ever had.

* * *

So what do you think? Review Please!!


End file.
